


Reawakening

by SomeRandomFicWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Swords & Sorcery, Time Travel, Twin Byleths, Two Byleths, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFicWriter/pseuds/SomeRandomFicWriter
Summary: Byleth stood alone atop a mountain of corpses, both from friends and enemies alike. The villain was defeated and the rest of the world would move on, but at the cost of everything she had. In a desperate attempt, she uses the power of the Sword of the Creator to turn back time to the very beginning to fix her mistakes- if only it were so easy as it sounded.OrF!Byleth's New Game+ into a parallel universe that has a M!Byleth.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain drizzled across the ruined landscape of Fodlan, water dripped from the holes in the ceiling of the Cathedral of the Monastery- barely touching the lone girl who sat in the corner. Byleth sat down with her knees up to her chest as she stared blankly in the empty room, one of her hands loosely held the grip of the Sword of the Creator as the blade rested against the floor next to a large bag. How long has it been since she came here? It's been weeks since she buried the bodies in the Monastery's graveyard and yet she made no effort to leave Garreg Mach.

She sat motionless as her free hand clutched her ruined jacket, the cloth was splattered with dried blood. From her friends or foes, she didn't remember. What she did remember however were the faces, each and every one of her students and more that used to stand by her- all expressionless as they laid on the battlefield because of her. Each of them obeyed her orders and paid with their lives for a victory that they'll never truly know. Byleth bit the bottom of her lip as memories began to surface, joyous times of a once happy time.

_Smiles and peace, students gathered in the ballroom to dance the night away under the moon. Couples forming and leaving by the dozen while many others stayed and danced. One figure however stood out from the rest, silver hair flowed along with her red cape as she danced and in a moment her lilac eyes locked onto hers. Soon after both had found themselves chatting in the Goddess's Tower, enjoying the night away before-_

Byleth tasted blood as she snapped out of her musing. She sat alone in the dark room, feeling something wet trickle down her face. She tilted her head up and found saw water dripping down from the cracked ceiling and onto her face, she laughed as she brushed the water away. Of course she wouldn't cry, she hadn't cried ever since Edelgard's death.

She slowly rose from her spot and sheathed her sword before grabbing the bag and walked down the empty halls. The Cathedral had long been abandoned since the end of the war, all the monks had either retired or left for pastures anew. She was thankful for that to be honest, she didn't want anyone pestering her about the battle or about her so called "heroics". 

The mint haired girl walked down the dark corridors, only stopping when she saw a mirror. The cracked reflection revealed a distraught girl, would she consider herself to be a ghost? After all, she felt as she wished that she could disappear alongside the rest of her students. Was she a demon? She led many to their deaths, some for small reasons and others for mistakes she couldn't predict. Was she a mortal? No, heavens above no- if she was, her heart would've been beating.

_Dorothea, Linhardt, Caspar, Ferdinand, Petra, Alonis, Flayn, Catherine, Ingrid, Hilda, Leonie..._

Names, all from those died because of her orders... and some by her hand.

She blinked as she kept staring at her reflection, what thoughts about herself wouldn't matter anymore as no one that she cares about can say it to her. Oh how she wished that they could, that they can rise up from the dead to confront her, at the very least she could see them one last time. Alonis would curse her, Catherine would most definitely bash her skull in, Hubert would scold her actions, and Edelgard...

The mirror shattered as Byleth punched it instinctively, she stared at her bleeding knuckles for a brief moment before walking again. Sothis would probably reprimand her childish actions if she were still around. She let out a sigh as she reminisce about her earlier days, when she first met Sothis and her explaining her powers of time distortion and-

Byleth stopped in her tracks. The Divine Pulse, maybe it could work but it only has the power to travel back in time for a short while. Could she use the Sword of the Creator to cut back to the past? No, it wouldn't be possible... although the thought of herself trying to go back to the past is outrageous enough. Is it possible if she'd-

It was a chance, did she dare hope that it'll work?

That hope was probably why she found herself in the tomb underneath the Monastery gathering a lot of crest stones, then sprinting out towards a familiar location. Her old home, in fact.

* * *

Remire Village was the same as the way she saw it many years ago, deserted and burned down to the ground. That made things easier for her at least.

Byleth stood at the outskirts of the village and used the crest stones to charge her sword, she strung her bag onto her back before she raised her sword. The Sword of the Creator glowed in a red light as she channeled the energy to the blade.

"Lets hope this works."

In one moment the rain was drizzling all around her, in the next everything stopped in place as the world faded into a dark reality- one that she was overly familiar with. She reversed time, and before she felt herself rewinding she slashed before herself. A bright red cut opened up in the dark world, and in that moment she threw herself into the tear. 

She should've thought of a better plan because as soon as she jumped through the tear, she crashed into the ground face first.

"Pffpt, that could've gotten better."

Byleth pulled herself off the ground and looked around, nothing really changed from before. She let out an exasperate sigh as she placed her sword into her bag, silently cursing at herself for believing that this idea would work.

"Halt ma'am, identify yourself at once!"

The mint haired girl whipped her head towards the source of voice, it was an armored man who greeted her- she thought she looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ma'am..."

"Ah, sorry. My name is Byleth."

"Byleth... where did you come from?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, I was fleeing from bandits before you found me."

"Bandits?! Please, tell me where they were located- no rather I think you should tell the boss instead."

"...Pardon?"

Before she could protest, she found herself being dragged towards the direction of Remire. For a moment she debated on either politely telling the man to let go or to punch him to release her but before her could, she paused. The once burned down buildings were rebuilt, rather they weren't burned down at all. Byleth spotted several other knights roaming around the village as well, probably in the same brigade as the one who was leading her to-

This time she stopped abruptly as she stared at the building before her, the very same place that she spent most of her life in.

_Home_

"Captain Jeralt! I've got news for you sir!"

The mercenary knocked on the wooden door, soon after a large man appeared from the door.

"What's the news?"

"Sir, this witness has spotted bandits nearby."

"Bandits? That is concerning, considering that we're heading out to the kingdom soon." 

When the large man turned to face her, she froze up as she stared at the familiar face.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the bandits are?"

"Oh, um they began chasing me near the edge of the forest."

"The forest, this changes things. Wil, have the men patrol the perimeter for any signs of bandits."

"Yes sir!"

"And you, please come inside. If you can, tell me all about the bandits who assaulted you."

"R-right."

Jeralt beckoned her to enter, to which she reluctantly did and found herself sitting at a table with her father on the other side. Byleth placed her bag to the side and nervously began to rub her arm while she waited.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Byleth, sir."

"Byleth huh, strange."

"What's strange about my name?"

The mint haired girl narrowed her eyes at the older mercenary, to which he waved his hand.

"It doesn't concern you personally, like I was saying earlier-"

"Well I personally think that if my name bothers you, then-"

The sound of a door opening broke her train of thought, Byleth was have tempted to snap at whoever was at the door but then froze, again. The person who was standing at the door was someone she never met in her life, but was _very_ familiar to her. They had blue hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a black uniform with a coat hanging off their shoulders. Not to mention that they were a guy and was standing at least inches higher than her.

"Ah Beleth, sorry if we have woken you up."

Beleth shook his head as he responded, however Byleth gaped at him the entire time. She didn't know how long she was staring until Jeralt cleared his throat.

"Ahem, sorry for the interruption Miss Byleth. This is my son, Beleth."


	2. Chapter 2

As far as untested theories go, Byleth believed that this one was completely far from expectations. Sure she knew that the Sword of the Creator was powerful, as she used it to cut through a dimension of darkness but she never fully realized the capabilities that the sword had. She heard of the legends of Nemesis who took on armies and won using its power to the fullest. Although she did quite regret not spending the time in the library brushing up on the records of the Sword of the Creator, she doubt that she'll find anything about this... let alone the Divine Pulse she had.

Well enough about the sword, what was more pressing was the fact that she was sitting right next to her male counterpart, in the not-so-ruined Village of Remire, in the past. As much as she wanted to give herself a pat on the back along with a loud cheer for actually going back in time, she was trying to process everything that was happening right now. Both Jeralt and Beleth were questioning her, to which she endured by giving short answers.

Byleth let out a sigh after talking to both of them, and to be honest talking with Beleth was less exhausting than talking with Jeralt. Unlike her counterpart, Jeralt throughly interrogated her in regards to what kind of equipment the bandits were using, to who she was and where'd she come from. Long story short, she lied... more or less. At first she thought about being truthful discussing who she really was, but would they even believe her? Some girl who practically showed up at of nowhere to warn them about their impending deaths in the near future?

In the end, she told them that she was a traveling priest from the Church of Seiros. The answer did satisfy Jeralt, however Beleth was staring at her with curiosity when she mentioned the church. After a while they both excused themselves and talked in one of the corners of the room, notably away from her in general. Byleth didn't care as she got up from her spot and walked outside.

Once she closed the door behind her, she stretched out her arms before wandering out into the village. Some of the villagers eyed her suspiciously as she passed, well it's not like she could blame them. After all, she was a stranger to them as they probably never saw her in their entire lives... unless it was the blood on her coat. Byleth paused and took a look at her ruined coat.

_Yep, it's the coat_

Would it be rude to ask Beleth if he had a spare coat that she could use? Would it be too awkward? Byleth simply shrugged as she turned back around and walked back to Jeralt's house, calling it her home didn't feel appropriate anymore.

* * *

It didn't take her long to return, only when she did that she noticed something odd. Beleth wasn't around as she saw him nearby the gate of the village, and yet Jeralt sat in the center of the room when she opened the door. He seemed to be waiting for something by the looks of it. She was half tempted to close the door and wait a while until he spoke.

"Byleth, I need to speak with you."

"Um, sure."

She closed the door and stood in front of Jeralt.

"Who are you really? You said that you were with the church, and yet you don't wear their cloth. You also mentioned that you were running from bandits but you weren't exhausted when one of my mercenaries found you. You even-"

Jeralt held his tongue for a moment before continuing.

"-resemble the archbishop."

"..."

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but if you start inviting trouble I suggest you leave immediately."

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

Byleth nodded, to which Jeralt let out a sigh.

"Then that settles it."

She blinked for a moment as Jeralt got out of his seat.

"That's it?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't going to ask about anything else?"

"Should I be concerned about anything else?"

That threw her in a loop.

"Wha- what if I betray you? What if I stab in you in the back in the future? What if I'm pretending that-"

She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes, she had to unclench the fist that formed. Why is she getting worked up like this? She knew that he was very trusting, and yet wasn't this the reason why he di-

Her train of thought was interrupted Jeralt placed his hand on her shoulder. When Byleth looked up, she saw a concerned look on his face. That was all it took for her to break down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

She repeated those words until she blacked out.

Jeralt scrambled to catch the girl before she hit the floor, barely making it in time.

"Geez kid, you even act like her too."

* * *

Shouts, screams, and one loud bell were the sounds that she woke up to. Byleth immediately shot up from a couch that she was laying in and threw off a blanket that covered her. Goddess this day was going from miserable to downright aggravating, not to mention embarrassing... 

She shook her head as the shouting was getting louder, to that point she made her way towards the door... after tripping on her bag. A few curses later she finally reached the door and checked to see the commotion. Mercenaries passed by her as they ran towards the gates, in the distance she spotted Jeralt and Beleth talking to-

_Them_

She saw Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard- probably requesting backup against the bandits, if her memory was correct. A part of her wanted to rush over there to talk to them, or at the very least do something.

"Bandits approaching from the east!"

"We need reinforcements at the walls!"

Byleth stood at the doorway glancing between the wall and the students, letting out a sigh.

_Right, this was where we first met_

The mint haired girl took one last look at the students before following the mercenaries towards the gate. When she arrived, she armed herself with an iron sword and a leather shield from one of the crates. One of the mercs did try and stop her from taking the weapon but she was already gone and waiting outside the village walls.

As the night drew on, she tightened the straps on her shield and checked the iron sword while she waited. Another curse slipped out of her mouth when she realized that the sword she had was in terrible condition.

"Careful, wouldn't want the children to pick up such an undignified word."

A teasing voice came from her right, Byleth sighed as she faced towards the source.

"My apologizes, I didn't realize that there was one next to me."

Claude let out a chuckle.

"Feisty too."

"Claude! Stop bothering the mercenary, the enemy is approaching from the forest."

Dimitri called from the main entrance.

"Right, would love to stay and chat but duty calls."

Byleth watched him leave to rejoin the others, Jeralt was already on his horse and the others had their weapons drawn. Moments after she spotted Beleth in the corner of her vision approaching her.

"You should return back to the village."

"Why? I can fight."

"I don't doubt that, but I want to be certain that you can handle yourself."

"I'll be fine, stick with the others. The bandits will be focusing on them."

Beleth furrowed his brows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll pick them off while you... do what you can."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Beleth watched the mint haired girl disappear into the foliage, after staring for a couple minutes he went back to the others to prepare against the assault. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the forest, Kostas and his merry band of bandits were in high spirits. Not only were they hired for a large sum of cash, but were given the task to kill a bunch of blue blooded children. Much to Kostas' enjoyment in killing helpless lambs for a quick piece of gold, the benefactor offered enough gold for four years- in addition he gets to keep any of the gold on the victims. Another plus was when they did attack the students, the ones that they were after had all ran towards a small secluded village.

Now all the bandits hid in the forest as they set their eyes on the small village, eager to ransack for any extra goods and supplies. They watched several mercenaries climb the "walls" that surrounded the village. In truth they were simply high mounds of dirt stacked to be a couple feet high with a moat in front of them. The only was into the village was to storm the large bridge. At that said bridge were a group of students along with two mercenaries who were preparing against the attack.

"Alright boys! Let's get our rewards!"

Kostas shouted as the rest of the thieves began marching towards the bridge.

"Let's take care of those thieves before they can overrun the village. We'll meet them head on, that should take the wind out of their sails."

Beleth nodded as he raised his blade.

"Stay together, we'll move on my mark."

"You got it."

"I'll follow your command."

Both Claude and Dimitri replied as Edelgard scan the forest, searching for any movement among the shadows. After a few moments, six thieves emerged from the foliage all wielding iron axes. Beleth raised a fist into the air before charging at the bandits with Edelgard and Dimitri soon following behind, Claude let loose arrow after arrow at the bandits towards the rear as the others clashed head on.

The first bandit was immediately flattened by both Edelgard and Dimitri, as they both struck at the same time with an axe to the chest and a stab to the gut. The moment the body hits the floor the two students were met with another two thieves, one for each of them. Beleth ran past them and took on two thieves at once, as the bandits took their stance an arrow flashed and embedded itself into the shoulder of the thief on his right. 

More arrows followed suit as Claude let loose his barrage, all hindering their foes with a well placed shot at a limb. Dimitri's lance flashed as he thrusted, knocking his opponent down and stopping him for good with another thrust. Edelgard's might was enough to send her foe reeling from each blow, after she struck down the bandit, another took he's place.

The fight was in their favor, they had the strength to repel the enemy but they lacked the numbers. More bandits came from the forest, three from the front and four on the left. Beleth cut down one of the bandits before him and blocked an axe with seconds to spare, he saw the bandits and knew that they'll be flanked. The boss of the group had came out and was approaching them from the front but the four could cut their support and their escape if he left them alone. Before he could come up with a plan, he spotted something else moving through the forest- more specifically _her_.

* * *

The four bandits were closing in on their flank, and as luck may have it the archer hadn't noticed them until they were too close. They were a few meters away and in moments they would clash, however something blurred in front of them. There was a flash of light and suddenly the bandit that was leading had fell over while clutching his chest.

Byleth stood before the bandits with an iron sword drawn, the blade was dripping with blood. Her mint hair illuminated in the night as her eyes glowed an ethereal green as she faced the remaining three bandits. They all paused for a moment looking at the girl in confusion, she raised and pointed the blood-stained blade at them before she charged.

The mint haired girl bashed one of their faces with the shield as she dodged a strike by rolling to the side. When she recovered from the roll, she raised her hand- forming a glyph in front of her.

"Nosferatu!"

Light blasted a thief, bringing him down to his knees. The remaining bandits looked at each other warily as she slowly approached them. 

"Dammit, get out of the way freak!"

One bandit shouted before he charged with his axe held high. Byleth ended him with a slash, but as a result her sword broke with an audible shatter. She briefly glanced at the broken blade before discarding it. The bandit grinned as he raised his weapon, while the magic-blasted-bandit took off running as soon as he heard the sword break.

The injured bandit ran straight at Edelgard, who was wrenching her axe from the ground where she smashed. Byleth reached for her belt and grabbed the dagger then immediately hurling it. The dagger spun and struck the thief in the back, staggering him before he can strike at the student. In the next moment he went flying as Edelgard swung her axe.

"You're mine!"

The last thief brought down his axe on her, Byleth's shield arm shot out to cushion the strike. A sickening _crunch_ was heard as the leather shield folded from the blow, pain bit at her arm as the axe was lodged into the shield. She grit her teeth, ignored the injury and delivered a sharp kick into the thief's chest sending him back a few paces. Just as he recovered from the attack, Byleth had a glyph formed in front of her as she pointed at him.

"Fire!"

A ball of flames shot out from the glyph and exploded on the bandit, the charred body slumped to the ground as the mint haired girl pull the axe out from the ruined shield and her arm. She hissed as she removed the weapon, dropping onto the floor along with the remains of the leather shield.

"GYAHHH!" 

Byleth looked up just in time to see the bandit leader get knocked flat on his back. The rest of Kostas' gang backed away from the group of mercenaries and students, before they had a chance to rally several knights appeared in the far end of the forest.

"The Knights of Serios are here!"

A booming voice carried over through the forest, scaring off the rest of the thieves as they dragged their fallen leader from the ground and ran into the other end of the forest.

"Hey, the thieves are getting away. After them!"

The mint haired girl watched several knights chasing after the remains of the bandit group, she couldn't help but let out a sigh as she watched a very familiar knight approach Jeralt, to which the older mercenary had also let out a sigh.

"The students seemed unharmed, who's this?"

"Ugh... why him."

His protests went unheard as Alois began to speak to both Beleth and Jeralt. Byleth walked away from the conversation before covered her bleeding forearm with a torn part of her coat, at this point she tore off a clean strip of it before discarding the rest. Just as she finished tightening the cloth, someone had cleared their voice behind her. When she turned around, she was greeted by a silver haired girl with purple eyes.

"I thank you for your assistance earlier, my name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. What is your name, mercenary?"


	4. Chapter 4

If Beleth had to describe what the past couple of days were like, he would say it felt like a blur. It all started when a patrol had found a strange girl near the outskirts of Remire Village. The girl was covered in blood and yet uninjured, she says that she's from the church but her attire says otherwise... unless the church really had a strange sense of fashion that he wasn't aware of. And her name, only a fool wouldn't tell how close it was to his own- which makes this much more confusing than it already was.

He originally wanted to question Byleth, but evidently his father had taken over the conversation so he only had a few things that he could say. To say the least, he had his suspicions of Byleth, and so did his father. However before they could discuss the matter further, the students showed up notifying them about bandits chasing them. From there things just kept piling on and on, he nearly died from an axe to the back, the students all wanted him to join their ranks, and something about his father being one of the best knights in the kingdom.

Not to mention he hasn't been catching up on sleep, recently he's been having the same dream over and over again depicting a large battle that covered the ground in blood and the other was about a green haired chil- girl. Sothis had already corrected him after saving his life using some sort of time rewind, Beleth met her when she froze time to save his hide which he still hasn't figured out how. What he did understand was that it worked, and that it was very disorienting after resuming time again.

Now? He was being led through a forest by the Knights of Serios to who knows where. Claude and Dimitri were discussing to themselves while Edelgard hung back occasionally glancing at Byleth. The said mint haired girl was in the back of the group carrying a large bag, wearing one of his spare coats over her shoulders, they had one long argument and after Byleth reassuring him that she would give it back in one piece once they reached their destination.

"This will be your first time in the monastery? I'll be happy to show you around."

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad."

Beleth turned to face the blue and yellow duo, where Claude had pointed in the distance. He spotted the large structure that rose from the top of the valley, the size of it felt daunting to him. The knights escorted them up the mountain, several merchants and civilians gaped in awe as they saw them approach, some began to whisper in the streets of a name while others were trying to get a peek at Jeralt.

"Is it really him?"

"Jeralt?! He's here?!"

"Momma, I can't see him!"

Voices called from all around, adding more questions to Beleth's list. Eventually they arrived at a pair of large doors, leading the group into the monastery's courtyard. Jeralt stopped and looked up, Beleth also stopped and followed his gaze to a green haired woman who also was looking at the two of them.

"Rhea's here."

Beleth said nothing as he stared, the woman's gaze was unchanging while both Beleth and Jeralt hadn't moved from the entranceway. He wasn't aware of how long he stood there until someone slapped his back.

"Hey, you okay?"

He was about to turn around but the figure moved past him and turned around. Byleth's brows were furrowed as she looked at the two of them.

"If you aren't feeling so well, there's an infirmary just up ahead."

"That won't be necessary, thank you for your concern."

Jeralt and Beleth walked past her, to which the mint haired girl watched them leave. She contemplated between going with them or not, with a shrug of her shoulders she walked away from the main hall and strode down the corridors.

* * *

"Lady Rhea, please reconsider this. We don't know anything about him, and yet you want him to teach one of the houses!"

"Seteth, I stand by my choice. I believe that the students would benefit greatly from his teachings."

"I understand that they do have experience with fighting bandits and pirates but can they properly teach a class?"

"He is competent enough to lead, do you recall Alois' report on the bandit attack."

"I do, however I think that this is unwise to trust our students in that hands of a stranger."

The archbishop held up a hand to silence Seteth.

"We'll see what will come from this, but for now something else has caught my attention."

Seteth didn't reply but raised a brow instead.

"There was another person in Jeralt's group, she seemed... different from the rest."

"How so, Lady Rhea."

"Both her hair and her eyes closely resembles ours."

His eyes widened.

"Impossible, could she really be another-"

"I don't know Seteth, but I would like for you and the others to keep a close eye on her."

"It will be done."

Seteth bowed then left the room, leaving Rhea to glance out the window and into the courtyard.

"Who are you? Did the flow of time bring you here?"

Her question went unanswered as her eyes spotted the mint haired girl briefly before leaving the windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos folks, it's much appreciated that you spent the time to read my fic


	5. Chapter 5

Byleth strode down the hallways, taking in sights as she paced around the monastery. She still couldn't believe it, she was here, she was here! Everything was the same before the fighting broke out, the stables, walkways, even the cathedral in the distance were all still intact and flowing with activity. She waved at a couple of the staff and knights that were on duty, all gave her an awkward wave back or a questioning stare.

She wandered past the officers building, glancing into the courtyard after spotting several familiar faces. Ignatz and Lorenz were speaking to each other as Raphael was snacking on a piece of jerky. Maybe it was out of peer nostalgia but she raised her hand to wave at the Golden Deer students, but she stopped herself from calling out to them. She retracted her hand quickly then briskly walked away from the courtyard, unaware of the two people who saw her actions. 

She felt out of place, reminded by the fact that she didn't belong here- not anymore. She wasn't a professor, not here. It felt bittersweet walking through Garreg Mach, remembering how these once great halls were ruined from war and conflict. How the green grass had died out and rubble covered the walkways, she let out a sigh as she stopped by the pond. Was it right for her to be here?

Byleth sat down by the edge and stared out into the pond, the sky was clear and the day was peaceful yet she stared blankly at her reflection in the water. She brought herself here on a whim, one that has an alternate version of herself. Did she have any right to change anything? After all this world already has a Byleth or Beleth in it, would it be better if she left-

"Excuse me? I'm sorry for bothering you, but are you okay?"

A female peppy voice rouse her out of her musing, one that was familiar yet haunting voice all the same. Flayn stood next to the mint haired girl with a bright smile on her face, with a fishing rod in her hand. Byleth just stared at Flayn, her hands balled into fists while she desperately tried not to hug the girl next to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking that's all."

Byleth's expression was blank as she faced the chipper girl, who tilted her head at the response.

"Are you sure? You looked so... sad."

"I... no you're right, there's a lot on my mind right now."

The mint haired girl let out a sigh as she stared out towards the pond once more. Flayn had a concern look on her face, she tapped Byleth on the shoulder and handed her the fishing rod.

"Have you ever tried fishing?"

"Yes, I have."

"Great! Want to try? I know the pond is smaller than other lakes or rivers, but I can promise that there are a lot of different kinds of fish!"

"...sure."

Flayn dragged her over to the docks, where she casted her line into the water. They both stood there in silence as Byleth waited for fish to bite, while the other girl watched behind her. Eventually Byleth cleared her throat as she turned to face Flayn.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"Hm? What, fishing?"

"No, why you wanted _me_ to fish instead."

"I thought you could use a distraction from whatever was bothering you."

"I see. I appreciate the gesture, but I shouldn't take up your time."

"I don't mind at all!"

Something tugged at her rod, she ignored it as Flayn continued talking.

"How about we get something to eat? A good meal might cheer you up."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, please?"

Byleth opened her mouth trying to think of an excuse to leave when she heard a familiar voice approaching them.

"Well, if it isn't miss mercenary."

Claude made his way over to the two, much to her displeasure.

"Oh? Do you know her?"

"Not really, we met at Remire Village. Which reminds me, have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Who, Seteth? He should be-"

"My mistake, I was referring to the mercenary."

"I don't have a brother."

Byleth answered with a deadpan expression.

"Right... and I am an honest person. Do you know where Beleth is?"

"He's not my- he should be talking with the other staff, I think he'll be available in the evening."

"Great, thanks... say what are you two doing anyway?"

"I-"

"We were about to go eat in the dining hall!"

"Huh, mind if I tag along?"

"The more the merrier!"

"I didn't agree to any of thi-"

"I heard that they're serving meat pies today."

"Aw, no fish?"

"You could ask a chef to prepare you some if you want."

"I could but the chefs said that they didn't catch any fish today."

"Excuse me, but I never said-"

Byleth didn't finish her sentence as she felt something almost wrench the fishing rod out of her hands, the mint haired girl held on to the fishing rod as it thrashed around. After some initial cursing and pulling the fish out of the water, followed by scolding from both Claude and Flayn, she eventually relented and walked with the two while Flayn was ogling the large fish in her hands.

* * *

She watched Byleth leave the courtyard out of the corner of her eye, a part of her wanted to talk the mercenary but she spotted Claude breaking away from his house and followed her. She shook her head as she turned and walked down the corridor, she had questions and she was waiting for answers but for now she pondered.

_"I thank you for your assistance earlier, my name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. What is your name, mercenary?"_

_"My name is Byleth."_

_"Byleth, would you consider lending your services to the Empire? Your skills are quite proficient."_

_The mint haired girl's hair swayed in the wind as they both looked at each other, she opened her mouth but closed it just as quick._

_"...I may consider your offer, do you mind if you give me a few days to decide?"_

_"Of course, I'll await for your reply."_

And now they were both at the monastery, Edelgard walked through the reception halls biding her time. 

"Lady Edelgard, are you sure about this?"

Hubert followed closely behind her, he had heard of what transpired at Remire along with every other student and when Edelgard told him about the deal she proposed to Byleth, he was very vocal of what he had thought of it.

"I see the merit in enlisting someone talented like her, but can we trust her?"

"If she agrees we'll sort out the details, Hubert. However I will admit that something about her strikes me as odd."

"From what you told me, she looks similar to our dear professor Seteth and Lady Rhea."

"Precisely, but she's from a mercenary group. Unless she ran away from Garreg Mach Monastery she may not be related to the church at all."

The black haired student scoffed.

"If she did run away from the church, I would trust her more."

"For now, keep a close eye on both the mercenaries. Report back to me if you learn anything of interest."

"It will be done, your highness."

Hubert nodded before disappearing, Edelgard kept walking until she arrived at the dining hall. She was surprised to see Byleth sitting at one of the tables, eating alongside Claude, Sylvain, and Flayn- who she barely saw around the monastery. She seemed to be already fitting in around here, which made her a little skeptical of her earlier thoughts.

Byleth had her usual blank expression as she talked to the others, mainly about the large fish that everyone was eating, however she spotted the Adrestian Heiress and for a second she thought Byleth's lips had curled up into a small smile. Eventually she grabbed herself a meal and sat with the mint haired mercenary.

"Hello again, Byleth."

"Hello Edelgard."

"I see you have met some of the other students of the Officer's Academy."

"They're nice kids, well the ones I've seen at least."

"Is that so? Will you be staying at the monastery then?"

"Most likely, I have nowhere to go at the moment."

"If you would like, I could give you a tour of the monastery tomorrow."

"I appreciate the offer, where should we meet?"

"By the marketplace, around noon if you're available."

Byleth nodded as she grabbed her plate.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Edelgard watched her leave before she began to eat, and when she looked up she found both Sylvain and Claude staring at her.

"What?"

"Getting awfully friendly with the mercenary, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at the Golden Deer House Leader.

"What are you implying?"

"It's nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Beleth woke up. He stared up at the wooden ceiling above and jolted out of his bed alarmed. It took a moment to calm himself down and realize that he wasn't in Remire anymore, the monastery staff had provided him and his father a room. He got dressed in his usual mercenary outfit and opened his door.

The sun was barely over the mountain, brightening the landscape surrounding Garreg Mach. The blue haired mercenary admired the scenery for a brief moment before walking around the monastery. If he was truly staying here for a long time, then he should at least know where everything is at. Few people were awake at dawn, Beleth pasted by a few monks and soldiers as he wandered about.

It was a habit that Beleth had developed when he was young, to rise at dawn to get the most out of a day. He passed the courtyard and the green house, committing the layout of the monastery to memory. Eventually he reached the marketplace where it was still bustling with people, and out of the crowd he spotted a familiar mane of mint green hair.

Byleth was talking to the blacksmith, gesturing to a weapon in her hand while the smith was inspecting the damaged weapon. He made his way towards her, picking up bits of the conversation as he got closer.

"-you think you can restore this by tonight?"

"By the Goddess, do you think I'm made of miracles? I never worked with a sword like that! Give me at least three or more to repair something so complex."

"Fine, but it better be done by then."

The mint haired mercenary grumbled as she handed her the sword along with the gold and materials.

"That's quite the weapon, Byleth."

"Hi Beleth, are you here to buy something?"

"Not this time, I'm just looking around."

"Oh? Have you at least visited the pond, or the cathedral?"

"I have been to the pond, but not the cathedral. Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure, just let me finish up my shopping first."

Beleth didn't wait long as Byleth emerged from the marketplace.

"Sorry for the wait, shall we go?"

He replied with a nod as the two briskly walked through the reception hall. During their walk Beleth kept looking around, observing every hallway or room as they passed by.

"How's the monastery?"

"It feels too spacious."

"You'll get used to it in time, at least the food at the dining hall is better than what the chefs serve at the camp."

"Is it? I haven't had the chance to stop by."

"You should, it's also an opportunity to get to know some of the students at the academy."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind."

"Speaking of students, I heard that you chose the Blue Lions to teach."

"Indeed, they seem to be quite experienced in combat than the other classes."

"Is that why you chose them?"

"Not exactly, they seem like a lovely bunch."

Byleth nodded her head as she opened the doors that led out of the reception hall.

"Will you be staying at the monastery as well?"

"I am."

"If that's the case could you help me teach in your spare time? I fear that I'm not as knowledgeable as you are in regards to Fodlan's cultures and tactics."

"What makes you think I can help?"

"You said that you traveled as a priest correct? Not to mention the way you fought, it was an impressive display."

"It was nothing. Although next time I'll bring my own weapons."

"Do you mind telling me who taught you how to fight?"

Byleth paused in her tracks while one of her hands balled into a fist.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

From there the conversation died as the two walked in silence. The quietness however didn't remain long as Beleth gazed up at the cathedral from the bridge.

"It's much bigger than I thought it was."

"It would be insulting if it were any smaller. The cathedral serves more than being a place of worship, it represents the Church of Seiros's influence and the devotion of its believers."

A new voice joined the conversation, when the two turned around they saw Seteth approaching them.

"Good morning Professor Beleth, Miss Byleth."

"Good morning Seteth."

The blue haired instructor answered while the mint haired mercenary bowed.

"I have something to ask of you Professor, could you deliver this to the gardener at the greenhouse?"

"Of course."

"Excellent, as for your sister Lady Rhea requests an audience with her immediately."

"We're not siblings."

The two said in chorus. The green haired man looked between them for a moment before clearing his throat.

"As you were."

They watched him leave before turning to each other with bewildered looks, Byleth was the one to voice out her question.

"Do people really think that we're siblings?"

"I believe so, a few people already commented on about it."

"You think that if we tell them we're not, will they'll drop it?"

"Highly unlikely."

"I mean, if we did go around and tell people-"

"And how many times will it take for them to stop?"

Byleth seemed to reflect on the statement.

"..."

"..."

"...so who's the older sibling?"  


"I thought you didn't-"

"I know what I said, and I'd rather not try to convince at least half the school. So who's older?"

"..."

"..."

"I was born on Lone Moon."

The mint haired mercenary slipped out a curse, then was quickly reprimanded her "older" brother.

* * *

It was safe to say that the monastery was much different from the last time he's been here. Jeralt kept eyeing his new office while he placed his belongings onto the desk. He was still trying to process the fact that he was promoted to being Captain of the Knights of Seiros along with why Beleth was thrusted into teaching royals for the Church.

To say the least, he had a few suspicions but he couldn't prove any of them without more information. For now he was stuck here under the eyes of Rhea, a sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the ceiling. And to top it all off, there was the issue with Byleth as well- who seemingly showed up out of nowhere, a traveling priest who's about the same age as Beleth, and is well verse in magic and fighting.

In truth, he thought she was truly strange. From the way she fought to how she acted, he was seeing similarities between her and himself. He never met her before and yet she feels familiar in a sense. Jeralt shook his head as he went and sat down at his desk, more questions formed as he kept thinking of possible theories about Byleth. At the end, he reached for some papers and a quill and began to write letters to send out. He hoped that there were some brokers out there with information regarding Byleth, he had to know who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the lack of updates, school started up again and projects seem to have my attention most of the time.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Byleth asked with a brow raised.

"I've asked that if you would like a position here at Garreg Mach."

Rhea repeated. The two were standing in the audience chamber, Seteth was thankfully running an errand because Byleth was sure that he would've voice his concern... maybe that's why he's out on an errand right now.

"I heard that Beleth was appointed to teach the Blue Lion House. Aren't Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman teaching the other two houses?"

"Indeed they are, but I believe that you help would be welcomed."

"So will I be an instructor?"

"Indeed. You will be helping each individual house and the Church, myself included."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, if you choose to accept that is."

"...aren't there more suitable candidates for this position?"

"There were, however Jeralt has recommended you for the position."

Of course he did, Alois always- wait.

"Jeralt recommended me?"

"He did, which surprised Seteth when he asked."

"Um, was there a reason why he recommended me?"

"If he did have a reason, he hasn't told us."

"I see."

Byleth tried to think of a reason why Jeralt wanted her to stay, however after a moment she let out a sigh.

_Might as well ask him later_

"Thank you Archbishop, I will accept the position."

"Excellent. I hope that you can guide the students to a bright future, Professor."

The mint haired professor bowed before she left the audience chamber. Just as she stepped out, she saw Jeralt waiting outside.

"Byleth."

"Sir Jeralt."

"I take it that the meeting went well?"

"It did. I am a Professor now, although..."

"Is something the matter, kid?"

"Why did you recommend me?"

"Ah, that."

Jeralt scratched the back of his head as he cleared his throat.

"I thought that you may need a place to stay."

"Me? As a Professor?"

"The monastery can provide you a room to stay, along with the some necessities. I don't know how much money you have but the position has a good salary to help."

"I... thank you."

Byleth's lips formed a small smile, to which Jeralt smiled back.

"No problem kid, although there are somethings you could help me out with."

"Oh?"

"Do you have experience teaching?"

"Why do you ask?"

The older mercenary let out a sigh.

"It's just, I only taught one other person besides Beleth and... I don't think I could be any help to Beleth."

"So you want me to help."

"I would appreciate if you could."

"I'll help him get adjusted."

"Thank you, Byleth."

"And to you as well, Sir Jeralt."

* * *

True to her word, she found herself helping out Beleth almost immediately. Apparently the blue haired teacher needed help organizing lesson plans along with trying to manage the budget for the Blue Lions... including the practice lances for a certain blonde student.

Byleth dipped her quill in an ink pot as she scribbled down recommendations while she was talking with Beleth, who was still deciding on either purchasing iron or steel weapons.

"Come on Beleth, it isn't hard to make a choice."

"If I buy steel, then it'll last longer in a fight. But it's heavier than iron and much more expensive..."

"Do you even need it right now?"

"No, well maybe. I'm not sure if some of the students will even use the weapons in the first place."

"Ah, but you can't forget about bows. I think though Ashe would be fine using iron though."

"That's right, but what about Mercedes? Doesn't she use a bow?"

"She can, but I think she should be focusing on reason or faith magic more."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"It's in your journal, what the students are good at and their student log... the one that the monastery provided you when you became a teacher?"

"Oh, I didn't look at that yet."

"...Really?"

"Well kind of? I skimmed though just to memorize their names..."

"Can I take a look at the schedule you made for them?"

Byleth looked through the journal that Beleth had gave her, quickly looked up at Beleth and back down at the schedule.

"Right, I'm going to have to fix this later."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I'm already feeling bad for Ashe, you were going to make him a brawler."

"But he has a talent for an axe."

"He does, but I think that he'll be more useful as an archer instead."

"Are you sure, he said that he wanted to become a knight."

"Some of the Knights of Serios are archers, Shamir is one for example."

"Who is Shamir?"

"Oh... um you'll meet her a bit later."

"Is she still around the monastery? I can make a quick run if you can point to where she is."

"Uh, I don't think she's here right now."

"Did she go into town?"

"No, um... I believe she's still out on a mission."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"In a month or so."

"That's unfortunate."

"What did you want from here anyway?"

"I wanted to see how skilled she was in close combat."

"I think she also knows how to use a lance."

"If that's the case, then Ashe should learn the axe then."

"That's not- ah whatever, it's your class not mine."

"Maybe you should ask for one. You seem like you have a good grasp on how their studies should go."

"Thanks, but I'm already an assistant instructor."

"That's helpful, you can go around and help out everyone."

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

Beleth cleared his throat.

"Say, how skilled are you with the sword?"

Byleth shrugged.

"I'm fairly decent, why do you ask?"

The mint haired professor swore that she saw a glint in Beleth's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

It was supposed to be a normal day all things considered. Manuela had actually stayed sober for a night as she didn't have plans beforehand and was relaxing in her office. Although she didn't drink last night, it didn't stop her from pouring out a glass of wine at the moment and just as she raised the tip of the glass to her lips-

"Professor Manuela!"

Two students bursted into the room, a boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair and both were carrying a blue haired student who was mumbling about where his sword was. The professor quickly stashed away the wine before she turned to address the students.

"Ah, what seems to be the problem students?"

The two students looked at each other before the blonde girl cleared her throat, all the while the injured boy was trying to squirm out of their grip.

"It's Felix, he got bruised up during training and we need him to rest."

"What happened to him? Someone got a lucky swing on him?"

"It is complicated... it a way."

"Oh hush, I've seen worse injuries from the knights. Was it an accident or something of the like?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

The red haired boy spoke up this time.

"Well, he did kinda get slapped around by the new professors at the training grounds."

"Sylvain!"

"...still haven't lost yet..."

"Shut it Felix, you can barely stand."

Manuela looked between the three before she cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what did happen?"

Ingird let out a sigh.

"I'll explain it when we get this stubborn fool into bed."

"Deal."

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

The training grounds were bustling with students, Dimitri and his group of friends were sparring in one of the corners of the grounds while Leonie and Raphael were trading blows in another. When Byleth and Beleth both walked in, nobody really paid heed to them until they strolled over and picked up their training weapons. Beleth and Byleth were armed with a training sword but Byleth slipped on a wooden shield as well.

"Are you sure you don't want a shield?"

Beleth shook his head.

"It never felt right using it. What about you?"

"I don't like getting hit, so I use it to deflect blows."

"Really?"

"Yep. So how do you want to do this?"

"Hm, we'll keep on going until one of us yields or cannot continue."

"Sure. When you are ready."

Byleth stood ten feet away from Beleth and took her stance, Beleth did the same The training grounds grew quiet as everyone waited for the two. Seconds felt like minutes as the two professors stared each other down, and that's when Beleth rushed forward.

The mint haired professor didn't move from where she stood as the blue haired professor swung downwards, instead she stepped to the side and watched as Beleth missed her entirely. Just as he missed, Beleth spun on his heel and slashed sideways-

SMACK

Beleth fell to the ground as his sword clattered next to him, the sound echoed throughout the quiet training grounds. Byleth brushed her hair away from her face as she offered her hand.

"You left yourself open."

"I can see that."

Beleth said as he took the offered hand.

"That move could've work if I wasn't using a shield, I would've been forced to block it with my sword."

"Is that why you use a shield? If I recall you used one back at Remire."

Byleth looked solemn for a second before she shook her head.

"Not quite. I...couldn't protect someone in the past, hence why I use a shield. To protect myself and others as I fight."

"Hm, I see."

"Enough of that, we came here to spar. Ready your blade Beleth, you were the one to ask for this after all."

"Indeed. Let us proceed then."

The two drew their weapons, then they charged at each other. Every slash and swing Beleth made was either parried away or dodged by Byleth. The mint haired professor moved gracefully in between Beleth's attacks, in one moment she stood right in front of him blocking his sword with her own and in the next-

SMACK

She knocked him back using the shield, before he could recover, the tip of her blade was at his throat.

"You left yourself open, again."

"I can see that, again."

"Your swings are too heavy. You should mix your attacks with feints or strike quicker, otherwise your opponents will quickly read your moves."

"Right. Hey why don't you teach a class? You seem to be experienced enough to be an actual instructor rather than an assistant."

Byleth tightened her grip on her sword as she stared at the floor.

"...I don't have the..._fondest_ experience when it comes to teaching a class."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing. Shall we continue with the spar?"

"Give me a minute, I'll take a short break."

"Okay, we'll resume in-"

"Excuse me Professors?"

Both Eisners turned towards the student who called out to them. It was Felix along with Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dimitri and a handful of other students behind them. The blue haired boy was the one who spoke up.

"I was wondering if you'll care for a spar with us?"

"I don't mind, do you plan on fighting me all at once?"

Felix shook his head.

"I was hoping that I could fight you alone."

"I see."

Byleth, armed with both her training sword and shield, walked out into the middle of the training grounds. She turned around and faced all the students.

"As much as I encourage all of you to hone your skills in combat individually, I do also recommend that you practice fighting together. I understand that a few of you specially wish to get stronger by yourself but you must also recognize that working with others is also beneficial."

She planted the tip of her sword into the ground.

"Come at me if you wish to test your strength. I'll even offer to purchase a _silver_ weapon for you if you manage to land a hit on me, I'll swear on it."

That got everyone's attention. A few students looked at her in confusion while others lit up in excitement. The chance to get a silver weapon? Just by hitting the instructor. A few students glanced at each other before eyeing the teacher. Felix was brimming with anticipation while Dimitri was contemplating on getting the weapon so that the ones he uses will stop breaking.

Ingrid was thrilled by the challenge, Raphael went to go tell everyone about it, and Leonie was carefully watching the mint haired professor.

"I won't mind if you fight in pairs or in groups, but remember that this is training at its core. This is all for-"

Byleth was interrupted as Felix shouted as he swung at her, his sword missed as she stepped to the side. Before he could recover, she smack his forearm causing him to drop his sword then swept him off his feet.

"-improving yourselves."

With a grunt, Felix got up from the floor and grabbed his sword, ready to fight with determination in his eyes. Byleth readied her own as she faced him, but for a second she saw him somewhere else. A flash of memory, of pain and regret as she saw Felix garbed in his armor laying on the fields of bloodshed and bodies. Blood seeped from his wound on his chest, and yet that doesn't stop him from trying to reach for his fallen blades.

"...my weapon, where's my weapon...?"

Byleth felt her insides turn as she recalled, however her musings were interrupted as Felix charged once more. Snapped from her thoughts, her body reacted before her mind could catch up. She jumped back, letting his sword miss and then-

SMACK

The blue haired boy was on the ground clutching his gut. Byleth looked down as she saw that her strike slipped through his guard.

"Felix I-"

"That was a lucky hit."

Felix got up from the floor and readied his sword again.

"Well? I'm not done yet, so you better continue too."

Byleth stared at him in disbelief, before a small smile formed on her face.

"You know, you could ask your friends to help."

"Nah, they'll get in the way."

"Aw don't be like that Felix, if it's fighting then we got your back."

"Sylvain's right, at the very least we can earn a silver weapon if we do cooperate...although I wonder if I could ask for a pegasus instead."

"Save that thought for when we do win. I highly doubt that our strength is enough to match hers."

Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid all stood with Felix. The red haired boy shot him a wink while Ingrid pointed her lance at Byleth, Dimitri watched the mint haired professor as he withdrew his lance.

"Do know that I won't go easy on you. Even if you're Bel- my brother's students."

"We know, so we'll give you our best shot professor. Sylvain attack from her left, Felix strike her from the right. Ingrid I want you to flank her when the time is right."

"You got it Dimi."

"Understood."

"Just don't get in my way."

Byleth readied her sword.

"Let the lesson begin."

* * *

Beleth watched in half amusement and awe from the sidelines. If he thought that Byleth was being boastful about taking on everyone, he was sure wrong.

_"She is strange."_

He wasn't the only one watching either, besides all the other students who were present already or staring to come to the training grounds because of the commotion, there was another observer. One that no one else but him could see, one with ethereal presence and long green hair. One that currently was trying her best to stop laughing.

_"Did you see that? She tripped the scowling boy into the_ _redhead!"_

Sothis was currently laughing as she floated in the air, watching alongside Beleth while he was analyzing the fight.

_"You know, she's quite good at this. She is also correcting them as they're fighting."_

_"I can see that, she's pretty harsh when she's delivers a count attack- oooh another group is joining in!"_

_"Huh, it's a few students from the Golden Deer and the Black Eagles."_

_"Think that she can handle them all?"_

_"I won't doubt it, but I'm curious about something."_

_"You noticed it too? When she mentioned about her teaching?"_

_"Yeah that. What do you think happened to her old class?"_

_"Nothing good by the looks of it, what I'm more curious is who she taught."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, what kind of school would require her kind of skills? Commoners aren't taught this unless they can enroll at the Academy, even so the way she fights is... unnerving."_

_"Unnerving? How so?"_

_"To me, it feels like some of her moves are lacking. In some of her swings she flicks her wrist in a weird way, like she's missing something."_

_"Maybe it's a habit?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"How do you know this Sothis?"_

_"I'm not sure. I can just feel like somethings there."_

_"Really?"_

_"It's like the connection between you and me, except that it feels different with her."_

_"Odd, maybe she is my long lost sister? Her being related might be the cause."_

_"Perhaps. I might keep an eye on her."_

_"If you find out anything important, let me know."_

_"Of course. Besides she seems interesting enough."_

Beleth nodded as he watched a cyan haired boy get knocked out, his name was...Caspar? Well it didn't matter at the moment, a handful of students were on the ground as Byleth continued to fight. He wondered who Byleth truly was and if ever possible, maybe get to know her more.

It's the least he could do as her older brother.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. There's more students coming?"

Manuela asked as Ingrid and Sylvain put Felix in bed.

"Yeah, we came here earlier than the others to get Felix treated."

"...how many are coming?"

"Um, I think... eleven to twenty students?"

The doctor heard the knock on the door, she went up and opened it to reveal a whole line of students waiting to be treated. Manuela looked at the line for a moment before she let out a quiet curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day that the Blue Lions were to head out on their first monthly mission. They were already sent out to deal with the bandits in Red Canyon and they should be returning soon, the knights had reported back to her almost immediately in regards to the fight. Professor Beleth had performed wonderfully as he successfully routed the bandits with light injuries from both his students and himself. Rhea was pleased by the news, but when she asked if anything else happened with Beleth she quickly hid her displeasure when they said nothing.

The Archbishop stared out from her balcony, more specially at a certain mint haired professor who was talking with Seteth. If it were anyone else they would think that the two were related in someway. Yes Byleth's hair is a lighter shade of green compared to Seteth and herself, maybe she was a distant cousin or related in the family tree. Other people could make that mistake and it wouldn't bother them, except that wasn't the case for her. She knew that something was different with the newest Professor, how she felt..._wrong_ to her.

"Strange, I can feel mother's presence around her and yet..."

It feels faint, like an aura surrounding her in a veil. Unlike Beleth where she can knows that she placed her mother's crest with his heart, she doesn't know why she can feel it around Byleth. Was that why she feels uneasy around the mint haired professor? Her questions remained unanswered as she left the balcony, waiting for the answers to reveal themselves to her in time.

* * *

The said professor wrapped up her conversation with Seteth and slowly made her way towards the library, jotting down his earlier notes into her journal. She hummed as she made her way towards the library, unaware of the person tailing her.

"Let's see, got some pointers for flying but there's no one here at the moment to help me with lance training."

Byleth kept muttering to herself as she closed her journal and opened the library, surprisingly there were much more students here than she expected. Lindhardt was reading through a couple of books while Caspar was asleep at the table, she spotted Marianne in the corner with a tome in her hands, she couldn't find Lysithea though... strange.

She shrugged as she sat at one of the empty tables, placing her journal on the table alongside several manuals.

"Maybe I could ask Shamir for lance work... actually Jeralt would be a better choice."

The mint haired professor wrote a note to herself to ask Jeralt later, for now she was busy forming schedules for Manuela's class. It was more of an apology for the training grounds fiasco, not to mention she would repeat the challenge once a week so the least she could do is help her organize a proper schedule to teach the Golden Deers. She shuddered as she remembered hearing from Ignatz how their class sessions are like, somehow Claude managed to convince Manuela to have the whole class pull pranks on the other teachers.

Needless to say, the cleanup afterwards was terrible.

Anyway back on topic, she needed to finish up this by the time Beleth gets back. Otherwise she'll have to juggle another assignment alongside this one... which was sword training. In the aftermath of the first sparring match, Beleth had asked her to teach him more advanced sword techniques to which she accepted. Now she was starting to think that she could ask him to put it off at least until she finished setting up _all_ the schedules. Byleth had a hunch that Professor Hanneman might ask her for one too, and if not she'll just hold onto it for later.

She looked up from her journal as she felt someone staring at her, she took a quick glance around trying to see who was. It didn't take her long to spot Lysithea hiding behind one of the bookshelves. Rather terribly mind you, she was hiding her face using a book that was upside down while occasionally peeking over the top of the book and shifting her eyes away when she realized that Byleth was staring at her.

Byleth just shook her head as she resumed her work, if Lysithea wanted to talk to her about something then she'll wait until she came up herself to ask.

...

Byleth realized how much of a mistake it was to wait for Lysithea to come to her as she couldn't concentrate while she felt Lysithea staring at her. She waited an hour before she put her quill down as she turned to face the white haired student, who at least fixed the way she was holding the book.

"Miss Ordelia, is there something you need?"

Lysithea jumped when her name was called, but to her credit she didn't run away when she was caught. Instead she cleared her throat and placed the book back onto the shelf before she walked up to the mint haired professor.

"Pardon my interruption, Professor. I have a few questions for you."

"Speak what's on your mind, Miss Ordelia."

"Just call me Lysithea."

"Very well, now what is your question?"

"How proficient are you at magic?"

"Hm I need a little bit of a touch up in Reason, but I'm fairly sure that my Faith skills are high."

"Could you teach me?"

"Teach you? I can go over with Professor Manuela about your studies-"

"No, I mean can I ask you to teach me yourself?"

"As in private lessons?"

Lysithea nodded her head eagerly.

"I suppose I can hold private lessons near the grounds at the base of the monastery, but-"

"But?"

"I'll have to set up a day for it, not to mention account for any student that would like to participate as well."

Byleth said as her eyes darted to her left, when Lysithea followed her gaze she spotted Marianne near one of the bookshelves... who was also trying to hide herself with a book.

"You know, I'm just going to say this for future reference but- you two could just walk up to me and ask me anything."

Marianne jumped while Lysithea gave her a confused look.

"I didn't want to interrupt what you were doing, that's why I waited until you were finished."

When Byleth turned to face the blue haired student, Marianne shifted her eyes away.

"I-I was just slightly curious when I heard Lysithea ask about private lessons. Although, I was wondering if your lessons would cover other topics."

"I wouldn't mind teaching a variety of different things, I let you two know when it'll happen."

"Thank you Professor."

"Thanks Professor, I can't wait for the private lessons."

The mint haired professor watched them leave the library as she packed up her belongings, she'll have to finish the schedules later- for now she believed that now is when Beleth would be returning from his mission.

And he did, although amidst his cheering students who boasted about fighting off thugs and bandits or recalling their epic tales and encounters he stood away from them. His face was expressionless and yet Sothis could easily see the grief swirling in his eyes, for she saw what only Beleth experienced. And what he experienced, will never be forgotten. 


End file.
